


two hands, one heart

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: Jess Mariano isn't a monster, he was a boy chewed up by the world then spit back out





	two hands, one heart

**Author's Note:**

> i just have feelings

Rory understands it, she really does. Because sometimes, Rory imagines Jess, small and alone in New York City. Jess without a father, Jess without a mother, Jess with his love of books and those big, brown eyes of his -- alone in this big city with no one to look after him. And Rory gets so angry, she wants to spite God, she wants to yell at the world,  _look what you did to him, look at what you made him, why didn't you care?_

 

Rory understands that Jess Mariano isn't a monster, he was a boy chewed up by the world then spit back out. Just another one of God's forgotten children. 

 

And when people shoot him dirty looks and whisper as he walks, Rory understands why he keeps such a guarded heart.

 

When he comes to her window at night, with bloodied knuckles and a faraway look in his eyes. Rory understands that Jess is fighting the world, Jess is fighting his demons, Jess is fighting himself. She kisses his knuckles and she tells him that she forgives him. She bandages his hand and lets him go off in to the night again. Not because she wants him to leave but because she knows that Jess has to go. 

 

In the morning, she'll hold his bandaged hand in hers. Jess Mariano isn't a monster, just the boy she loves. 


End file.
